A Whole New Gibby
by Archilochus
Summary: Whoa, look out Carly! Summer break is over, and Gibby's got a surprise. Let's just hope Carly can keep her hands to herself. But wait, where's Sam and Freddie? Rated 'T' for hormone-induced spanking.


Carly was waiting outside the entrance to Ridgeway's gym, walking back and forth and occasionally glancing at her cell phone. Today would be the iCarly trio's first day as sophomores, and on the first day of every school year, each class had to attend orientation. Because there were so many students in their class, Carly was waiting outside so Freddie and Sam could easily find her and they could all sit together. For some undisclosed reason however, her two best friends were late, although Carly had a vague idea as to why.

_Probably sucking each other's lips off_, Carly mused as she paced. _Honestly, those two think I don't know_. Carly gave her phone another irate look. Still no text from either Sam or Freddie. She threw her hands up in the air.

"How stupid do they think I am?!" she yelled to no one in particular. Several of the kids who were walking by stopped to stare. Once they saw it was Carly, they continued on unperturbed. The students of Ridgeway had gotten used to Carly's random, unmerited outbursts by now.

"Hey Carly," said a girl approaching from Carly's left. She was in the same class.

"Oh hey, how was your summer?" said Carly, completely switching moods.

"Okay. How was yours?"

"Oh awesome!" Carly chirped. The girl smiled at Carly and then opened the door to the gymnasium.

"See ya later Carly."

"Later," Carly replied, shooting both index fingers at the girl. Carly couldn't help but smile to herself. She loved seeing her classmates after summer break. She liked seeing how they changed; who grew, who had a new wardrobe, who hooked up.

"Hi Carly!" chorused a threesome of girls, also from Carly's class. Carly laughed and waved at them.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" she asked.

"Pretty good," said the shortest girl, a blonde.

"We really liked your web show last week," said the middle girl.

"Yeah, it was the best one yet," added the last. Carly laughed again.

"Oh, thanks a lot you guys, we love getting feedback from our viewers."

"See you around Carly," said the middle girl. The other two waved their farewells. Carly waved back. She smiled some more to herself. Seeing some of her old friends had put her in a better mood. This better mood however threatened to burst when she remembered about Freddie and Sam. Before Carly wound her way into another verbal outburst, one last person walked by. Like all the others, he too was a sophomore.

"Hey Carly," said a slightly deeper version of Gibby's voice. Carly beamed, recognizing the voice, but her eyes bugged out when she barely recognized the body to which the voice belonged.

"Gibby?!" Carly exclaimed, suddenly breathless. Gibby had grown nearly a full foot over the summer, and instead of his former pudgy exterior, the boy wielded muscles that bulged beneath his clothing. "Gibby, what happened, you look great!" Gibby shrugged, if anything, appearing nonchalant.

"Starting growing over the summer, lost some weight, starting workin' out, lost some more weight, went to a few football camps, started pumpin' iron and got ripped."

Carly's eyes moved greedily all over Gibby's new body. _Dear MOMMA! Gibby's HOT! _A thousand raging hormones surged inside Carly, becoming increasingly difficult to control with every second. Gibby eventually noticed Carly's silent gawking and slowly took a few steps back.

"Well, see ya Carly," Gibby said, waving tensely. He turned around. _Somebody got too much sun this summer,_ he thought to himself. Gibby jumped when he felt someone (and it was pretty obvious who) smack him hard on the butt. He whirled around to face Carly.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" Carly stared back innocently.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that's what you're supposed to do to football players." Gibby looked Carly over with mild skepticism.

"Yeah well, next time warn me okay?" Carly's palms flipped up.

"Okay," she agreed, suppressing a chuckle. Gibby shook his head one last time and went inside the gymnasium. He was immediately followed by a lusty Carly.

"Hey Carly, wait up!"

Sam and Freddie were sprinting down the sidewalk in an attempt to catch up with their best friend. To their dismay, they saw Carly wander into the gym, oblivious to the two of them. Sam and Freddie stopped running, taking a moment to catch their breath.

"Man, I thought she was going to wait for us!" Sam gasped, slightly annoyed. Freddie's eyebrows rose.

"Well we were kind of late," he said in an honest tone. The pair exchanged a brief smile.

"That still doesn't explain why she didn't see us," Sam reasoned, pointing at the spot where Carly had been.

"I dunno, she looked kinda weird to me, like she was in a trance or something." Sam scoffed.

"Carly never gets like that. Come on Freddie, I've known the girl since she was eight years-old. What in this world would _randomly_" – Sam waved her arms all around when she said 'randomly–' "Put Carly Shay in a trance?" Sam and Freddie both frowned as they heard a faint smack emanate from the other side of the gym door.

"C_AR_LY!"

"What?! I warned you!"

**Disclaimer - I do not own iCarly, it characters, nor any other shows, characters, music, and/or movies that may be referenced.**

**AN: Does anyone know if there's an official name for the Carly/Gibby ship. Gibbly? Carbby? Ah, I can't decide! Just don't spank people!  
**


End file.
